Just A Kid
by Vive Lyf
Summary: Sometimes, the team forgets that Reid is still just a kid. But Morgan doesn't.  Reid/Morgan friendship, slash if you squint


**Just a Kid**

Sometimes, Gideon forgets that Reid is just a kid. Gideon is the one to see the potential Reid has as a member of the BAU, the one who takes the younger genius under his wing. Gideon is the one who advocates for Reid to be allowed to go into the field, despite being unable to defend himself physically or with a firearm. The benefits outweigh the risks, Gideon reasons, considering how much Reid has been able to help the team but that doesn't stop the terror Reid feels before going after an armed UnSub. Or crushing disappointment Reid feels when the team is unable to talk to an UnSub and must resort to violence. Or the shame Reid feels when his lack of physical ability reflects poorly on the team, poorly on Gideon, the only father figure he's ever had. Because deep down, he's just a kid who still thinks he can save everyone.

Sometimes, Hotchner forgets that Reid is just a kid. It's far too easy to abuse the youngest team member's eidetic memory, far too easy to hand Reid case file after case file horrific crimes with only the thought of keeping the details of those cases close at hand in Reid's memory. Hotchner forgets that Reid can never forget; that the nightmares Reid experiences are fueled not only from his childhood and personal experiences but from the everyday horrors he's subjected to. Because deep down, he's just a kid who can't always tell the difference between the real and imaginary monsters.

Sometimes, JJ forgets that Reid is just a kid. She's always considered him her baby brother and it's easy to forget that they aren't biologically related, that they didn't actually grow up together. She talks to him about the future, about marriage and having a family and doesn't notice the jealous look he gives her. She doesn't realize that Reid would do anything to be her child, to experience the normal family life he knows she'll provide for her children. Because deep down, he's just a kid who never really got to be a kid.

Sometimes Garcia forgets that Reid is just a kid. She flirts with him and makes obscene comments which the team is used to but always catches Reid off guard. It's not that he's prudish, no, he's just never even thought about most of things she mentions. He's never been close to another human being that way and as far as he knows, no one's ever wanted to be that close to him. Even a one night stand would require actually going out and talking to other people, strangers, and he's not comfortable with that yet. The concept of love and sex is still foreign to him. Because deep down, he's just a kid who's not ready to be responsible for another person that way.

Morgan never forgets that Reid is just a kid. Morgan is one who always has one eye on Reid because he knows that Reid can't always talk his way out of dangerous situations. He's not always successful at keeping the kid out of a trouble, but Reid seems more relaxed when he's in the field with Morgan. Morgan is the one who teases him mercilessly but always let Reid know he's joking. The playful banter reminds the kid that he's a value part of the team, not just for his brain but as someone to interact with. Morgan shares a hotel room with Reid when they're out on a case and they stay up late talking about whatever is on their minds. It's nothing like the late night conversations Morgan had with his sisters when they were young but it still brings out the talkative child in Reid. Morgan doesn't discuss his love life with Reid, despite the two being best friends. He knows that Reid is observant and he lets his younger friend set the pace by waiting for Reid to come to him with questions.

Morgan never forgets that Reid is just a kid and he never lets Reid forget it either. Because one day, Reid won't be a kid and Morgan doesn't want to regret not helping Reid make the most of his life. Because deep down, Morgan knows there's no need to rush things. He'll have plenty of time to enjoy the adult Reid too.

* * *

_I'm usually not a oneshot writer but the idea for this floated into my head while writing up a lab report. Considering my report is due tomorrow and the idea refused to leave until I had it written down, I decided to run with it. This is my first time writing for this fandom, I'm hoping no one seems too OOC._

_As for when this fic is set, probably somewhere during the first seaon or earlier. "But where is Elle?", you might ask. Ehh... I'm gonna pretend she doesn't exist. Because really, she wasn't in the series long enough to have made a huge impact anyway. Mostly, she's not in here because I never really got a feeling for her relationship with Reid._

_Anyway, even though it's just a lowly oneshot, I'd appreciate some reviews on how I'm doing with the characters. I've got an idea for a multi-chapter CM fic and I'd love some feed back before I get started on it.  
_


End file.
